Truth or Dare Desu!
by Lucianna Kirkland
Summary: Ayo! Review segera! 3 pe-riview pertama bakal jadi co-host buat nemenin Lyra, menjahili para tokoh NARUTO tanpa dimarahi! Ayo, kita tantang mereka buat pilih 'Jujur atau Berani!
1. Prologue

Truth Or Dare-Desu!

Kamera-kamera menyorot ke arah suatu panggung dengan perabotan khas rumah, yaitu sofa, karpet, dan Meja. Di sebuah sofa putih tunggal, duduk seorang gadis tercantik (dibakar) dengan terusan kuning cerahnya.

Lyra: Hai Minna-san! Jangan pindahkan channel anda, karena sebentar lagi show yang sangat spektakuler akan dimulai!

Fans + Penonton: (tepuk tangan)

Lyra: Okee! Semua tenang dulu! Saya, Yurika 'Lyra Ace' Shirosaki yang merupakan produser dan host acara ini, akan membacakan siapa tamu minggu depan!

Jrenggg! Jrenngg~(Drum)

Lyra: Tamu kita minggu depan adalahhh~~ Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, dan Shikamaru Nara! Yattta! Trio Sadistic Seme! Asoyyy! Aku bakal dikelilingi cowok-cowok cakep!

Fans: Huuuhhh! (timpuk Lyra)

Lyra: Wuow! Ampunn! Okeee! Readers sekalian! Review segeraaa! Karena, readers yang me-review 1-3 akan di jadikan co-host! Dan akan di perbolehkan men-dare atau truth sesadis mungkin terhadap tamu!

Yurika: Dan Yurika disini, sebagai OC master Lyra akan memberitahu bahwa, 10 dare dan 10 truth pertama, akan di masukkan ke daftar Truth dan Dare! Jadi review segera!

Fans + Penonton: (sibuk review dari HP atau Laptop)

Lyra: REVIEEW SEGERAAA! NYAWA FANFIC INI ADA DI TANGAN KALIANNNN!

_~Song Ending: 'Harmonia'~_

_A/N: Perlu di ketahui, author ada Fujoshi akut, dan buat yang minta dare atau truth straight pair, bakal diturutin author kok. Tapi kalau tuh pair gak bikin eneg author (contoh: SasuSaku, SasuKarin *author gak suka kalau sasuke di pasangin sama siapapun, kecuali sama Hinata dan Naruto*).Di sini gak semuanya yaoi Pair, jadi tetep ada yang straight. Demo, buat trio sadistic teme di atas, pair mereka yaoi... tapi yang udah minta dare Straight, tetep dilayani,,, itu agar pasangannya cemburu, so Straight sangat dibutuhkan disini! Doumo, atas pengertiannya!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: (-Lirik Kanan- kiri-) Ada yang cari Luci? (-Di gebuk massal-) Iyaaa! Ampunnn! Gomenne Luci telat banget updatenya! Ini gara-gara UAS, bagi rapor dan.. English Camp! Siaall! (-serius lagi-) Iya, maaf sekali lagi... hiks.. Review ya?

DISCLAIMER: BUKAN PUNYA LUCIAA! Disini hanya ada punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei! Sisanya adalah milik para reviewer! PUAS HAH? Oh iya Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic 'Kuis Siapa Berani' di Fandom HarPot! Punya kak !

* * *

><p>WARN: OOC, OOT, Minim Deskrip, Miss Typo, Straight and Yaoi Pair (-No Yuri? Ada kok~ tapi sampingan-) etc~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, DONT LIKE? DONT READ! I ONLY ACCEPT A CRITIQUE, AND REVIEW, NOT SPAM, OR JUNK, OR FLAME! AND PLEASE, IF YOU WANT TO FLAME, FALME THE STORY! NOT THE PAIR!<strong>

* * *

><p>P.S : Stella~ Jangan marah ma Luci~~ ya? Huhuhu~~ pleasseeee~~ Keep Riviewww~ Chi-kaasan... Jangan bilang- bilang ke Miru dan Jelly kalau aku memakai mereka di sini ya~ Peace!<p>

* * *

><p>Truth Or Dare-Desu!<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Sound Opening: 'Truth Or Dare-Desu!' By Luci~<em>

Luci: Minna-sannn! Huaaa~~ Luci seneng banget! Yang review banyak lho! Dan mohon maaf buat yang pingin jadi co-host, tapi gak kepilih,, yang riview banyak tapi yang dipilih cuma 5 sama Luci, jadi review lagi di chap ini ya! Terus, daftar co-host kita itu adalah,,, Stella, Nara, Xena, dan IbAy!

Penonton: (-tepuk tangan-)

Stella, Nara, Xena, IbAy: HAIII MINNAAA~~(-lambai-lambai a 'la miss universe-)

Luci: Dan co-host terakhir akan datang, di tengah acara sebagai co-host rahasia. _Then,_ mari kita panggil tamu kita! Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru!

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru: (-masuk ke set dengan tampang madesu (-Luci ditabokin massal-)-)

Penonton, Fans: KYAAA! NEJI! SASUKEE! SHIKAMARU!

Luci: Co-host, para Tamu, duduk dong, kan gak asyik kalian berdiri, kitakan mau ngobrol nih,

Co-host: (-duduk-)

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru: (-duduk-)

Luci: Pertama-tama. Gimana kabar kalian semua? Baik-baik aja kan?

Stella: Baik!

Nara:Baik jugaa~

Xena: Sangat sehat!

IbAy: Oke banget!

Sasuke: Hn,

Neji: Biasa

Shikamaru: Mendokusai.

Luci: Ckckckck, kalau aja kaa-san gak ngancem aku buat dare kalian, kalian pasti udah babak belur, cih. Anyway! Ada pertanyaan buat kalian semua! Kalian sedang suka sama seseorang gak?

Sasuke: Hn,

Neji: Entahlah?

Shikamaru: Mendokusai.

Luci: KA- (-dibekep sama para co-host-) APA? (-Inget, Luci paling gak suka kalau lagi ngomong di potong orang-)

Stella: Biar kita yang ngomong dong! Ya Luci? Pleasee!

Luci: Oh, kirain aku gimana,, ya sudah, sana, sana, syush,

Nara: Lo ngusir Ra?

Luci; Iya, (-Innocent-)

IbAy: Gue tabok lo mau gak Ra? (-Senyum, hawa seram di belakang-)

Luci: (-merinding-) G-gak, makasih IbAy, silahkan sebutkan...

Stella, Nara, Xena, IbAy: KALIAN BERTIGA KENA DARE!

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru: (-berdiri mendadak-) HAH? KITAKAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN ITU!

Luci: Karenaa~~

Stella: Itu,,,

Nara: Pertanyaan~~

Xena: Yes?

IbAy: or?

Luci, Stella, Nara, Xena, IbAy: NO? Hahahaha~~

Sasuke: Kalian gak bilang itu tadi!

Neji: Betul!

Shikamaru: Ck,

Nara: Okeeee~~ Darenya adalah~~

Xena: Buat Sasuke dan Neji, kau harus tahan lihat Naruto mencium Hinata di tengah Konoha selama 10 menit!

Sasuke, Neji: WHAT THE HELL? NO!

IbAy: Dan buat Shikamaru,, kau harus menampar keras pipi Kiba, dan bilang dia menjijikan!

Shikamaru: WHAT THE HECK?

Luci: Resiko, kenapa tadi gak jawab yes? Or No? Ya gak, minna?

All co-host: (-angguk-angguk-) Betul-betul!

Luci: Okee~~ Tapi darenya yang ini bisa bikin para tamu syok seketika dan berpulang, jadi kita lewatkan dulu darenya~

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru: (-Sujud Syukur-)

Luci: Kalau Neji gak mau, ada satu dare lagi (-dare yang diusulin teman di sekolah nih!-),, yaitu,, ciuman sama Stella, yang ngefans berat sama lo~ Ntuh~ (-nunjuk Stella-)

Stella: Luci! Lo baek banget ma gue! (-kedip-kedip ke Neji-)

Neji: (-lirik Stella-) (-Pucet seketika-)

Sasuke, Shikamaru: (-ngakak-)

Nara: Jadi, lo mau gak?

Neji: (-geleng-geleng cepet-) Gak, gue masih sayang nyawa gue...

Stella: Yah, ayolah _ 'Bang' _ Neji~ Cuma sekali kok~~

Luci: Nah? Gue gak salah denger nih? Stella manggil Neji pake sebutan abang nih!

Stella: Gak salah kok~(-peluk tangan Neji-)

Luci, Nara, Xena, IbAy, Sasuke, Shikamaru: (-Ngakak berat-)

Stella: Akyu kyan istryinya_ 'bang'_ Nejyi terjtintah~ (-dengan logatnya Cinta Laura,, cinta,,-)

Luci, Nara, Xena, IbAy, Sasuke, Shikamaru: (-Ngakak berat-) HAHAHAHHA! SERIUSAN NIH? HAHAHAHAH!

Sasuke: Selamet! Gak nyangka lo udah nikahan! Wuahahaha!

IbAy: Stella! Gak kukira kau mendahului ku~ Kekeke!

Nara: Stella! kapan-kapan undang kita ya, pesta syukuran!

Xena: Tul, gue setuju ma Nara! Huhahahah!

Shikamaru: Gak nyangka, bro! Huahahaha!

Luci: Hihihihi,, udah-udah, a-ayo lanjutin lagi! Kikikiki!

Nara: O-oke Li! Selanjutnya, hahaha, ampun deh thor, lanjutin du-dulu ma Xena hahahah!

Luci: Xena sudah terkapar karena dia udah capek ketawa, huhu, IbAy juga, dan Luci juga.. (-terkapar-)

* * *

><p>~Comercial Break~<p>

* * *

><p>Luci: huhuy~ Minna-san, kembali lagi dengan acara Truth or Dare-Desu!<p>

Xena: Untungnya kali ini Stella menghentikan aksinya terhadap Neji, kikikiki~~

Nara: Kalau gak, kita semua pasti masih terkapar karena ngakak itu, wohoho~

Sasuke: Baru kali ini aku setuju sama Author gila ini,,

Shikamaru: Ck, benar Sasuke,

Neji: Merinding aku kalau mengingat hal tadi...

Stella: Uwahhh~ Luci baek banget ma guee~~ Thanks berat!

Luci: Oke-okee~ Nah, sekarang, jawab truth yang tadiiiii!

Shikamaru: Lo tahu gue suka sama Kiba, ngapain lo nanya lagi?

Nara: Frontal sekale~

Neji: Luci, lo udah tahu gue suka sama Gaara kan? Gak mutu nih truth,

Luci, Xena: Ohh, FRONTAL SEKALE! (-cambuk di tangan-)

Sasuke: (-Membisu-)

IbAy: Lo kenapa Sas?

Sasuke: (-tetap membisu-)

Xena: (-bisik-bisik ke Luci-) udah, Luci, kita dare aja tuh si pantat ayam, suruh lihat Naruto ciuman ma Sakura aja, biar sekalian masuk kerumah sakit, bisu tuh anak,

Luci: (-Angguk-) Ho-oh, biar sekalian kita suruh orang di rumah sakit operasi rambutnya yang emo berat itu, tul gak?

Xena: Setuju tuh ra, oke? Darenya barengan ya?

Luci, Xena: SASUKE, KENA DARE!

Sasuke: (-tampang kaget-) _WHY?_

IbAy: Gak udah sok Inggris deh,

Sasuke: _My Business! None Your!_

Stella: Jangan Inggris- inggris disini! Ini bukan Inggris! Ngerti gak lo heh?

Nara: Udah, udah... Sas, lo kena dare karena, lo gak jawab Truth tadi, baka..

Neji: Sasuke kan memang baka, masih ditanyain gak dijawab juga,

Shikamaru: Ho-oh, setuju tuh,

Stella: (-Nimbrung-) Tul, tul, itu fakta,

Luci: Tapi kenapa pas di depan Naru-chan dia kayak yang,, errr, sok pintar?

Xena, Nara: Iya, iya! Kenapa ya?

Maka Luci, Neji, Shikamaru, Stella, Nara, dam Xena malah membicarakan tentang kebodohan Sasuke yang menggila itu, Namun terputus saat

IbAy: HOOOIIII! JADI DARE SI PANTAT AYAM INI GAK SIEHHH! ATAU KALIAN SEMUA GUE DARE NIH! (-Teriak-)

IbAy, berteriak **-**_**SANGAT-**_ keras (-Caps, Italic, Underline, Bold, sangat diperlukan...-).

Neji, Shikamaru, Stella, Nara, Xena: (-kupingnya berdengung seketika-)

Nara: Kok kuping lo gak berdengung, Luci?

Luci: Aku lagi dengerin lagu, hahaha~

IbAy: LUCI! DARE MEREKA GAK SIEH! (-TOA di telinga Luci-)

Luci: Astaga? Suara kuntilanak dari mana tuh?

IbAy: (-nabok Luci-) BAKAAAAAAAAAA!

Luci: ITAIII! Mou! Iya, iya,, ya sudahlah, kita dare mereka! Khuhuhuhu,, Stella, Nara, dan Xena panggilkan mereka!

Stella, Nara, Xena: HAI' K, LUCI! (-jeda sesaat-) BUKA KORDENNYAAAA!

Gorden coklat di tengah panggung terbuka, dan

Penonton: OMG! NANI?

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru: NANIIIIIIII?

Nara, Xena, IbAy: NANIIII?

Luci: Hohohoho~~ Halo, Kaa-san~ Hai, Hina-chan, Naru-chan, Saku-nee, Kiba-kun, Gaa-san!

Stella: YAK! Inilah para tamu rahasia kita! Kita sambut co-host rahasia kita! Kaa-san dari Luci, CHI-SAMA!

Chi: (-berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang di kelilingi sama para chara NARUTO yang _**–diancam Luci-**_ ngipasin dia-) Khu, Yuri, kau memang anak yang berbakti memberikanku tempat terbaik, di kelilingi sama mereka, khu~

Luci a.k.a Yuri: Khuhuhu, Kaa-san kan harus dapat tempat terbaik, seperti aku, khe

All, Penonton (-except Luci dan Chi-sama-): (-inner-) 'Rasanya gue tahu dari mana sifat Luci yang rada miring ini, ternyata turunan dari kaa-sannya toh! '

Luci: Nah, yang lain duduk dong! Kita mau ngobrol lagi nih!

All : (-Duduk-)

Nara: _By the way, on the way, bus way_, Ada penonton yang nanya, apa sih gender kalian? Soalnya ada beberapa orang yang ragu bahwa kalian itu,, err, apa ya?

Xena: _**'Kurang meyakinkan'**_ itu tepatnya,

IbAy: _Hell yeah_, itu benar,

Hinata: AKU CEWEK TULEN!

Sakura: AKU JUGA CEWEK TULEN TAHU!

Shikamaru: Aku cowok, t-u-l-e-n,

Sasuke: Aku cowok, a-s-l-i,

Neji: Aku juga cowok asli,

Gaara, Naru, Kiba: KITA COWOK ASLI!

Luci: Luci meragukan yang 3 terakhir jawab itu,,,

Nara: Benar tuh, benar setuju,, Luci~

Luci: Yeahh!

Gaara, Naru, Kiba: NANI?

Xena: Naru-chan terlalu imut, apalagi kalau blushing,, imutt~

Naruto: (-Blushing-)

IbAy: Kalau Gaara, rambutnya dipanjangin, pasti cantik, soalnya dia juga cantik~~ Kayak cewek~

Gaara: (-Blushing-)

Nara: Kiba, errr, pas dia berrambut panjang kayak Hina-chan, kayak cewek banget, apalagi kalau lagi peluk-peluk anak anjing!

Kiba: (-Blushing sambil meluk Akamaru-)

Luci, Stella, IbAy, Nara, Xena: Ya, ya, mereka memang sweetie Uke ya,, kawai,,

Chi: KALIAN! BERHENTI SEKARANG!

All: (-mendengung-)

Chi: Oke, oke, selanjutnya,,, APAKAH SAAT INI KALIAN SEDANG SUKA SESEORANG?

Luci: Kupingku berdengung nih kaa-san,

Chi: MAKASIH!

Luci: (-pingsan-)

Sakura: Aku suka sama,,, err,,, Sas- Sasuke-kun,

Nara, Xena: Owaaaa! FRONTAL SEKALIIIIIIIII!

Hinata: A-aku su-suka Na-naruto-kun,,

Stella, IbAy: WOHOOOO! HINATA FRONTAL!

Neji: (-men-death glare Naruto-)

Naruto: Luci, apa AC disini memang segini? Kok aku kedinginan ya?

Sakura: (-bisik-bisik ke Naruto-) Jelaslah Naru-chan, Neji-kun sedang men-death glare mu tuh!

Sasuke: (-inner-) 'Sakura, sedang apa kau dengan _**Naru**__**to-**__**ku**_? '

Luci: (-sadar-) Tadi Naruto protes ACnya kedingin, kok sekarang jadi panas begini? Kaa-san, kaa-san matiin AC bukan?

Chi: (-celingak-celinguk kayak kuntilanak (-Luci ditabok Kaa-san-)-) Gak kok! Tapi emang panas ya? Yang lain ngerasa gak?

Sakura, Hinata: Iya, kok panas ya?

Neji, Shikamaru: Iya, panas nih!

Kiba, Naruto, Gaara: Aneh, Panas ya!

Chi: Penonton! Panas gak?

Penonton: IYAAAA!

Stella: (-bisik-bisik-) Luci,, Lihat Sasuke tuh, Kayaknya dia _'jealous '_ sama Sakura, ya?

Luci: Wah! Pantesan panas!

Chi: Sakura, tolong menjauh dari Naruto dulu ya! Bisa-bisa AC disini bakal kalah sama api cemburu seseorang!

Sakura: Oh! Pantas! Ternyata 'Api Uchiha' toh! (-menjauh dari Naruto-)

Setelah Sakura menjauh dari Naruto, suhu ruangan yang tadi panas, kembali lagi ke suhu Normal, para ulama (-?-) berpendapat (-?-) bahwa panas tadi di sebabkan oleh angin kemarahan seseorang yang mendekat kesini (-?-).

Luci: (-ngelap keringat-) Fyuhhh,, akhirnya beres juga masalah AC rusak tadi ya,,

Chi: Kalau gak kita bisa mati terpanggang disini,,

Stella, Neji, Shikamaru, Xena, IbAy, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba: Tul, sangat betul,,

Naruto: Ngomongin apa sih?

Hinata: Tentang seseorang di dalam ruangan ini kok Naruto-kun,

Naruto: Siapa?

All: (-inner-) 'Kamu, Naruto! '

Luci: Lanjut, Naru-chan, kamu suka siapa?

Naruto: E-eh,, aku,,

Stella: Siapa?

Naruto: Ung...

Nara: Siapa?

Naruto: Err,,,

Xena: Siapa?

Naruto: A,,,

IbAy: Siapaaaa?

Naruto: E-eto,,

Chi: Siapa sih?

Naruto: u-ur,,,

Luci: (-menghela nafas-) Pemirsa sekalian, dengan berat hati, saya mengatakan,,, NARUTO KENA DARE!

Pemirsa: HOREEEE! (-segera menyiapkan kamera, handycam, handphone, laptop, notebook, dll untuk merekam-)

Nara, IbAy: Darenya adalah,,,,

Chi, Stella, Xena: CIUM HINATA DI SINI SEKARANG JUGA DENGAN JANGKA WAKTU 10 MENIT!

Naruto: NANI GA? (-Backsound, Penonton: KYAAAA! AKHIRNYAAA!-)

IbAy: Karena membantah Dare, Naruto di kenakan 1 dare lagi, Yaitu mencium pipi Sakura!

Sasuke: NANI GA?

Stella: Lho? Kenapa yang protes Sasuke? Oh! Mau tambah Dare? (-evil smile-)

Naruto: O-oke deh,, (-Maju ke depan-)

Luci: Kaa-san, IbAy! Pegangin juga Neji sama Sasuke, ini juga dare mereka! Fufufufu~~

Neji, Sasuke: NANI?

Penonton, Fans NaruHina: CIUM, CIUM, CIUM!

All host, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru: CIUM, CIUM, CIUM, CIUM!

Naruto: (-cium Hinata-)

All (-except Neji, Sasuke-): CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PRIKITIWWWW! CICIT CUIT!

Penonton: HOREEE! (-Moto-moto NaruHina yang masih Kissing-)

Hinata: (-blushing **-sangat amat- **parah-)

Naruto: (-Sama seperti Hinata-)

10 menit kemudian...

Neji, Sasuke: ! (-pingsan-)

Stella, Luci, Chi, Nara, Xena: WUUUAAAAA! NEJI DAN SASUKE! EMERGENCYY!

* * *

><p>~Comercial Break!~<p>

* * *

><p>IbAy: Pemirsa, kembali lagi dengan acara 'Truth or dare-Desu', mohon maaf, karena 2 bintang tamu kita sakaratul maut (-?-) setelah melakukan dare mereka, kami terpaksa membawa meja hijau, agar warisan mereka jatuh ke tangan kami, para host, (-serius-)<p>

Luci: HEH! Apaan tuh! Kita tuh membawa mereka ke R.S Bay! Lo mau kita dituduh pembunuh gara-gara mereka mati pas acara?

IbAy: Gak sih,

Stella: Ya udah! Silent aja sieh?

IbAy: (-membisu-)

Chi: Tapi jangan membisu seperti si Baka-Sasuke itu ya?

IbAy: Hai'k Chi-kaasan!(-Senyum-)

Luci: Pemirsa sekalian, karena Neji dan Sasuke langsung sakaratul maut setelah melakukan dare... Kami terpaksa melarikan mereka ke rumah sakit Orochimaru, sebelum mereka meninggalkan dunia...

Penonton: Kami turut berduka cita...

Neji, Sasuke: HOII! GUE BELUM MATI TAUKKK!

Xena, Chi: Mereka berduka karena kalian... Akan di temani dokter Orochimaru, dokter kepala... selama kalian disana, dan saksikan dare selanjutnya...

Neji, Sasuke: (-Keringat dingin mengucur, mendadak-)

Orochimaru: Ahoy~~ Saskey-kun~ Nejyi-kun~ Aku yang akan menemani kalian di rumah sakit ini~ salam kenal ya~~

Neji, Sasuke: UWAAAAA! LUCIAA! KELUARKAN KAMII!

Luci: (-tengok kiri-kanan-) Kok rasanya aku dengar orang manggil aku ya? Kaa-san dengar?

Chi: Tidak tuh? Nar, kau dengar?

Nara, Naruto: Tidak?

Chi: Naru-chan, aku tanya Nara, bukan Naruto,

Naruto: Tapi kalau kau memanggil 'Nar' itu juga memanggilku tahu! NAR-uto!

Chi: Oke, salah maaf... Kau dengar tidak Nara?

Nara: Tidak dengar~ Kau dengar Xena?

Xena: Tidak dengar juga tuh... Bagaimana denganmu, IbAy?

IbAy: Hah? Kau berhalusinasi Luci, Aku tidak dengar apapun kok! Stella?

Stella: Tidak tuh... Gaara-chan?

Gaar: _Nope,_ (-menggelengkan kepala-) Kau Kiba?

Kiba: Entahlah... Shika?

Shika: Tidak sama sekali, Naru?

Naruto: Entah? Luci?

Luci: Penonton! Tadi ada yang denger seseorang yang manggil Luci gak?

Penonton: GAKKK! (-Kompak-)

Luci: Atau tadi Cuma perasaan Luci aja ya? Tanya staff yang lain deh... Ne, Miru! Kau dengar orang yang memanggil ku tidak?

Miru (-Staff Makanan-): Heh? Paling juga diriku, yang terus merindukan Jelly tersayang...(-gombal abiez!-)

Luci: (-Kejang- kejang-) U-udah, jangan ngegombal disini, sono, jauh-jauh!

Miru: Kenapa? Aku sangat menyayanginya, melebihi diriku sendiri...

Jelly: (-Tertegun-) Mi-Miru...

Miru: (-Kaget-) Jel-Jelly? Kau mendengarnya? (-blushing-) ya, aku sangat menyayangimu...

Jelly: Miru... Aku juga... (-drama abies, Lari menuju pelukan Miru-)

Luci: YAK! CUT! STOP DULU!

Jelly: Yaaah...

Chi: Jell, hati-hati... kaa-san rasa... ini bukan Miru yang biasanya lho...

Miru: KHUHUHUHU! Tepat! Ini bukan Miru! Gue sang penguasa dunia! Hanya aku yang pantas! KHUHUHU!

Luci: (-Sigh-) Urusin tuh Jell, masih banyak jadwal gue, (-lirik agenda-)

Jelly: Hai'k Yuri, (-Pergi sambil menarik Miru yang udah di rasuki oleh Ryuk sinting-)

All (-Exc: Luci, Chi-): (-Swetdropped-) '... Busyet, tadi apaan tuh? Kok tiba-tiba jadi umbar kemesraan begitu?'

Pikiran para penonton itu terputus, saat beberapa orang berteriak,

Jelly, Miru, Sari, Dll: YURIII! KAA-SAN!

Luci: Ya? Kenapa?

Sari-san: A-ada, Ada mayat di pintu set! 2 Orang lagi!

Luci, Chi, Nara, Xena, Stella, IbAy: HAH? SERIUS?

Shikamaru: Salah, aku Sirius, bukan kalian, (-Shikamaru di gebuk Massal-)

Kiba: Shikamaru! Kau Masih sempat bercanda saat seperti ini?

Luci: Minna! Ayo kita lihat, Siapa sih yang taruh Mayat disini?

Mari kita lihat reaksi mereka setelah melihat mayat itu...

Chi: GYAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Stella: !

Sakura: Hiks,, Hiks,,, UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru: Turut berduka...

Nara, Xena, IbAy: Lalu? Ngaruh sama hidup kita kalau dia mati? Gak kan? Ya sudah, biarin aja..

Luci: Hiks.. Hiks.. Pemirsa sekalian, ternyata adalah mayat dari Sasuke Uchiha, dan Neji Hyuuga. Korban dari pelecehan seksual oleh seorang sannin ular, Korban berusia xx tahun, Kor- AWWW!

Stella, Sakura, Chi, Sasuke FC, Neji FC: TIDAK! MEREKA TIDAK MATI!

All (-Exc. Yang teriak-): (-Langsung mudeng-) Bi-biasa aja dong..,

Stella, Sakura, Chi, Sasuke FC, Neji FC: TIDAK! MEREKA TIDAK MATI!

Nara: Stop!

Stella, Sakura, Chi, Sasuke FC, Neji FC: TIDAK! MEREKA TIDAK MATI!

IbAy: Berhenti!

Stella, Sakura, Chi, Sasuke FC, Neji FC: TIDAK! MEREKA TIDAK MATI!

Xena: Berhenti dong, telingaku sakit nih!

Stella, Sakura, Chi, Sasuke FC, Neji FC: TIDAK! MEREKA TIDAK MATI!

Luci: (-EsMosi-) HYAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK! STOPPPP!

Stella, Sakura, Chi, Sasuke FC, Neji FC: (-Silent-)

Luci: Sekarang, semua duduk lagi, tenangkan diri sejenak dengan Nii Gree- AWWW! Itaai! Okaa-san!

Chi: Dilarang sebut merek!

Luci: Oh, yasudah mari kita berzikir bersama agar Sasuke dan Neji di terima disisinya...

All: Amin!

Sasuke, Neji: WHOIIII! KAMI MASIH HIDUUPPPPP!

All: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ZOMBIEEEEEEE!

Jelly: ZOMBIE? MANA? (-Mata berbinar (-Jelly si pencinta Gore...-)-)

Neji, Sasuke: (-Masuk ke set dengan tampang berdarah-darah-)

All (-Exc. Luci, Nara, Xena, Shika, IbAy-): WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA! ZOMBIEEEEEEEE! TOLONGGGGGGGGG!

Stella: Luci! Tolong kami dong! UGYAAA!

Luci: (-Menoleh-) Ada yang manggil?

Nara: (-Ikutan noleh-) Mau teh lagi tidak Luci?

Luci: Mau dong! Miru, tolong bawakan kuenya!

Miru, Nara: (-Membawakan kue, menuangkan teh-)

Xena, IbAy: Mau dong, tehnya Nara!

Nara: Oke, Shikamaru-san juga mau? (-nuangin teh-)

Shikamaru: Boleh juga, Kiba, Kau mau teh tidak?

Nara: (-Menuangkan teh-)

Kiba: A-aku takut Shika...(-Astagaaa! Kiba kau OOC sekali disini! (-Author di gebuk habis-habisan sama Kiba FC-)-)

Shikamaru, Luci, Nara, Xena, IbAy: (-inner-) I- imut bangetttttt! (-Nyaris nose-bleed semua-)

Luci, Nara, Xena , IbAy: (-bisik ke Shika-) Psst, boleh peluk Kiba gak?

Shikamaru: TIDAK BOLEH, DIA MILIKKU. (-Tegas-)

Chi, Stella, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, penonton: AUTHOR GEBLEKKK! TOLONGIN KITAAA! WHOIIII!

Luci: Hai' k, hai' k... Nara, Xena, IbAy, bantu Luci ya?

Nara, Xena, IbAy: Hai' k Luci!

Luci, Xena, Nara, IbAy: BAKA OROCHIMARUUUU! SINI DONGGG! PASIEN MU ADA YANG KABUR!

Orochimaru: HAIKKK~~ ADA YANG MEMANGGILKU?~~

Luci: 2 pasien mu kabur, Tolong di rawat ya Orochimaru, (-sighed-)

Orochimaru: Haduhh~~ Gomenne Luci-sama, aku teledor, mereka sampai kabur giniyh~ oke deh~ SASKEYY~~ NEJYI~~

Sasuke, Neji: WUAAAAAA! LUCI, KEJAM BENER LO MA KITA!

Nara: Luci, ada yang manggil tuh... (-tunjuk Sasuke sama Neji pake jempol-)

Luci: Bodo, salah sendiri kabur. Orochimaru! Tangkep Sasuke aja, Neji udah bebas, Sasuke musti dare satu lagi, Lihat Naruto cium Sakura!

Orochimaru: Aih? Baiklah~~~ Saskeeeyyy~ Tunggu akuuuu!

Setelah beberapa menit...

Sasuke: Hmpp! Hmpp! Hmppp! (-Lepaskan! Lepaskan!-)

Nara: Sebentar lagi ya? Darenya ya, Chi-sama, Luci, Xena, Hinata-san sudah selesai?

Chi, Luci, Xena: Udah kok! Ya kan Hinata!

Hinata: Sakura-chan nya gak mauuuu keluarrr! Gimana nih?

Sakura: Aku gak mau!

Luci: (-menjentikkan jari-) Kaa-san! Xena! IbAy! Stella! Nara! Seret Sakura Keluar!

Chi, Xena, IbAy, Stella, Nara: (-nyeret Sakura keluar-)

Sakura FC: KYAAAAAA! IMUT BANGETTTT! CANTIKKK!

Naruto: (-Bengong-) Sa-sakura-chan...

Eh? Kenapa memangnya? Ohhh... ternyata, Sakura di suruh menggunakan gaun pengantin putih alias white wedding dress... Dan, gak ada yang menyangka... Yang bekerja di balik ini adalah Hinata!

Luci: Wuaaahhh! Sakura-neechan cantik!

Hinata: Kerjaan siapa dulu? (-senyum bangga-)

All Host: HINATA!

Luci: Ehm, jadi darenya... Eh, Hinata, Naru-chan udah selesai kan?

Hinata: Yup, Naruto-kun udah kelar kok Luci!

Luci: Ih! Naru-chan cakep! (-nyubitin pipinya Naruto-)

Sasuke: (-nyiapin chidori-)

Luci: (-death glare-) Jangan coba-coba nyidori Luci, lo mau Naru-chan Luci nikahin sama Hinata? Mau?

Sasuke: Oke, tapi jangan lakuin hal itu, deal?

Luci: Gak, ini acara gue, bukan acara lo! Lo harus patuh kalau lo gak mau kena dare! (-mendengus-) Oke, semua! Siapkan kamera, handphone, handycam, semua yang ada, dan bisa merekam! Karena, kita akan menyaksikan dare kedua Naruto!

Xena: Itu adalah... MENJALANKAN UPACARA PERNIKAHAN BOHONGAN DENGAN SAKURA DI DEPAN SASUKE! Tepuk tangan yang meriah! (-Siapa yang request Naruto ciuman sama Sakura? Luci kabulin nih! sekalian nyiksa Sasuke! Hohoho-)

Penoton: (-ngeluarin seluruh barang alat perekam-) HOREEEE!

Luci: Semua host, sudah siap? Ayo!

All Host: (-sudah pakai baju putih-putih-) Siap!

Luci: Kaa-san, pegang kerudungnya Sakura, dengan Stella! Nara, taburkan bunga di karpet! IbAy, penghulu! Xena dan Luci, bakal ada di samping Sakura sebagai Pendamping! (-dilempari tomat-) Ugya! Tomat!

IbAy: Enak benar posisi lo! Gue gak terima! (-masih ngelemparin tomat-)

Nara: Ho-oh! Masa lo sama Xena mulu yang enak posisinya! (-Ngelemparin tomat seabreg-)

Luci: UGYYYAAAA! TOMATTT! MENJAUH! AMPUUUNNNN! (-Mabur-)

Xena: Er.. maaf, karena Luci sedang berusaha kabur dari tomat yang dilemparin sama IbAy dan Nara, dia sedang menjauh dan kabur, jadi sementara saya yang ambil alih host Luci...

Chi: Oke, kita laksanain Dare ini! Luci, sedang mandi kembang 7 rupa karena kena lemparan tomat, jadi beberapa menit lagi dia akan balik, tunggu sebentar ya penonton!

* * *

><p>~Comercial Break!~<p>

* * *

><p>Luci: (-wajah masam-) Halo semua! Masih di acara 'Truth or Dare-Desu!' di channel kesayangan anda! Maafkan Luci karena dare jadi tertunda karena Luci kena lemparan tomat dari Nara dan IbAy... (-death glare-)<p>

Nara: Habis lo bikin kesel!

IbAy: Ho-oh!

Luci: Sekali lagi masih protes kayak gitu, biar Luci panggilin Bakoro buat raep-raep kalian berdua! (-ngacungin cutter*lho?*-)

Nara, IbAy: (-merinding-) A-ampun, Ampun Nona Luci...

Luci: Oke, sekarang kita mulai, Dare kesukaan seluruh pembenci Sasuke! Ayo!

Kamera menyorot ke sebuah gereja putih di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon. Dan Disana, para penonton yang menonton langsung di studio, sudah berdiri di sekitar gereja itu dengan berbagai alat perekam, dan Nara sudah stand by di sana sambil memegang keranjang berisi kelompak bunga. Kamera menyorot ke dalam.

IbAy: Apakah kau, Naruto Namikaze, bersedia untuk mencintai Sakura Haruno, sebagai istrimu, saling mengasihi disaat sedih, senang maupun susah?

Naruto: Ya, aku bersedia...

IbAy: Dan, Apakah kau, Sakura Haruno, Bersedia untuk mencintai Naruto Namikaze, sebagai suamimu, saling mengasihi disaat sedih, seang, maupun susah?

Sakura: Ya, aku bersedia...

IbAy: Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri, silahkan mencium pemelai wanita... (-langsung nyiapin kamera-)

Naruto: (-maju dan memegang wajahnya Sakura-) _Your's mine, Sakura-chan... _(-mengecup lembut bibir Sakura-)

Sakura: (-Blushing-) _I Love you, Naruto.._

Chi: Aish! So sweet bangett! Eh, ngomong-ngomong mana Sasuke-kun?

Luci: Entahlah? Jelly! Mana Sasuke?

Jelly: I-Itu, Sasuke sedang di pegangi sama Miru-kun kok, Yuri..

Luci: Oh, Oke, jaga Sasuke, minimal dia lihat sampai dia sakaratul maut!

Miru: Oke!

Xena: Luci, ayo ke pinggir, Udah selesai lho!

Luci: Oh, jadi sekarang saatnya menaburkan bunga kan? Ayo!

All: SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHANNYA NARUTO DAN SAKURA!

Nara, Stella, Chi, Luci, IbAy, serta Xena sudah _Stand by,_ mereka menebar-nebar kelompak bunga di sekitar Naruto dan Sakura. Sambil mengucapkan ucapan selamat buat Sakura dan Naruto.

Luci, Xena, Chi, IbAy, Stella, Nara: yak! SELAMAT BUAT NARUTO DAN SAKURA ATAS PERNIKAHANNYA!

Naruto: Nah, ayo kita pergi Sakura-chan! (-menggendong Sakura a'la bridal style-)

Sakura: Na-Naruto... (-blushing-)

All Host: CIEEEEE! LANGGENG YAAAAA!

Penonton: LEMPAR BUKETNYA! YANG LANGGENGG!

Sakura: (-ngelempar buket-)

All Host: TANGKEP! YANG DAPET BAKAL JADI PENGANTIN BERIKUTNYA! AYO!

Penoton, All Host, semua orang yang ada: (-saling berusaha menangkap buket-)

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang mendapatkan buket itu? Ayo Tebak, yang bisa tebak Luci kasih kesempatan buat di cium sama seme-seme yang ada deh! (-BULAN PUASA BODOH!-) Yo, yang dapet adalah...

Penonton: GAARA DAN KIBA DAPAT BUKETNYA!

Gaara dan Kiba, kebetulan, buket bunga itu memang terdiri dari 2 buket kecil lho! Author pun menjerit senang karena bisa ngebuat kedua orang itu dinikahkan sama seme-semenya! (-Digebuk massal-) Oke coret perkataan author teler tadi!

Luci: Yosh! Darenya sudah selesai! Sakura dan Naruto boleh ganti baju dan membersihkan make-upnya!

Sakura, Naruto: (-langsung ngacir ke kamar ganti-)

Jelly: Anu, Yuri, Yuri... (-noel-noel Luci-)

Luci: Apa Jelly? Sedang sibuk nih!

Jelly: Bu-bukan itu, masalahnya… (-bisik-bisik-)Sasuke-kun… sedang dalam kondisi sakaratul maut…. Setelah dare tadi.. gimana nih?

Luci: HAHHHHHHHH? SERIUSAN KAU JELL?

Jelly: I-Iya, La-lagi diurus sama Sari-san, dan tim medis… Ta-tapi belum bangun juga…. Gimana dong?

Luci: NANI GA?

Nara, Chi: Ada apa? Kok ribut banget?

Luci: Er… begini, Sasuke sakaratul maut habis ngelakuin dare tadi, _guys!_

Nara, Chi: AAPPPPPPPPPAAAA? KAU SERIUS LUCI!

Luci: Iya! Tadi Jelly bilang sendiri kok!

Stella, Xena, IbAy: berisik banget deh! Ada apa lagi sih?

Chi: SASUKE SAKARATUL MAUT!

Stella, Xena, IbAy: APPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUAAAAAAAAA? SASUKE SAKARATUL MAUT!

Penonton: APAAAAA? SASUKE UCHIHA SAKARATUL MAUT?

Dunia: APUAA? SEORANG UCHIHA SASUKE SAKARATUL MAUT?

Oke, hiperbola, coret saja yang tadi. Yang pasti seluruh isi studio 17 itu gempar saat mengetahui Sasuke Uchiha sedang dalam kondisi sakaratul maut, alias diambang kematian. Dan saat ini, seluruh kru acara ToD-Desu sedang berzikir supaya harta Sasuke termasuk Naruto menjadi milik mereka, eh... Salah!

Luci: Maaf Pemirsa, tampaknya acara hari ini disudahi dulu, karena Sasuke sedang sakaratul maut, Saya Lucianna, dan rekan saya,

Xena : Xena,

Stella : Stella!

Nara : Nara~

Chi : Chi-sama!

IbAy: dan IbAy...

All Host : PAMIT!

~TBC~

**A/N :** Buntu Ide, dan dari pada gak di update, saya Potong deh! AMPUNI SAYAAAAA~~~ REVIEW PLEEEASSEEE!


End file.
